Soar
by Anerali
Summary: It's not the first time she had been reincarnated, but it is her first time being reincarnated in an anime... or manga (which would suck more for her because she had to do more). But why couldn't she be reincarnated in an anime/manga that she actually knows? She hasn't read the manga for Magi, nor has she gotten very far on the anime. So, in other words, she's screwed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi, it's Shinobu Ohtaka's... no matter how much I want it to be mine. *sobs***

 **A/N: Guess who she is!**

* * *

"Look! Look! This doll is almost as pretty as you!" Her new mother coos as she waves the toy in front of her face. She laughs in pure amusement at the lady's actions, making a game of clumsily trying to reach for the doll with her chubby hands. It doesn't take her long to give up on the doll and focus her efforts onto one of the lady's hands instead. It's a much larger target after all. "Aww..."

Taking a liking to her hand is a huge plus, it's so soft and large enough to cradle her tiny head. She can't help but lean into it whenever the lady strokes her face of lays her hand on her cheek. it has a strange was of being the perfect temperature no matter what time of the day it was, somehow managing to stay cool during the unbearably hot days and warm on the cool nights.

"My little baby will grow strong, I just know it!" The lady tells her softly, as if sharing a secret between them. She doesn't know how long it has been since her birth. but it seems long enough to pick up a few words from the strange language. "You're already so beautiful and clever like your father, I hope I will see you grow into a wonderful young lady."

 _She's earnest._ It's easy to tell, something only a baby can catch so easily. Her eyes are unwavering and confident, and her expression leaves no room for doubt. She softens at this. She can never really get over parental love. It just makes her feel warm and safe enough to let her guard down and act silly. No matter the affection, the result is the same. And she should know better than anyone because this... this isn't her first life. Nor is it her second. Not her third either. It's her fourth. Unlucky four for "death."

But she's been a happy baby, hoping to lessen her mother's burden by being less needy. She works on entertaining herself, trying to fill the rather solemn air with babbles (or rather, her attempts to speak their language or practicing her former languages) and giggles whenever she happens to reach any sort of cloth and starts flapping it around.

Her lady takes her around their part of the town or city or whatever kind of place it is. The lady happens to take delight in her fascination and enthusiasm in seeing the strange world. But, despite the many waves and smiles she gets, her lady doesn't look like she _belongs._ She doesn't have the same guarded eyes as the rest, the same grimly tired smiles the people bear. She's a burst of energy, brightening the room just by walking in it and filling it with warmth. But she is strong.

She feels it in the way she strides to her workplace. Hears it in her even breaths and steady heartbeat. She sees it in the way her lady smiles at her as she hands her off to a trusted friend and heads into a private room where random men enter and stay for hours on end, leaving with a smug, satisfied air. Her lady is strong, so she'll put her faith in her.

But that doesn't mean she won't help in anyway she can.

She's never seen what she looks like, but she knows she is _downright, fucking adorable._ She can tell the eager smiles and hushed squeals her designated babysitters make when she looks at them, and from the way men's eyes soften and they seem to stop themselves from reaching for her. So she's quick to smile at them, and giggle at whatever attempt they make to get her to laugh.

Seeing them melt when she's charmed them is both satisfying and pitying. But a win is a win, and she'll take it. She's her mother's daughter after all.

* * *

 **Weeeell~? Anyone guess who she is before I mentioned her mother's occupation? Welp, reviews are always welcome, and please tell me of any mistakes I made!**


End file.
